1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control device for controlling exposure in accordance with an output signal from a through-the-lens light measuring system which measures object light transmitted through a camera objective, and more particularly it relates to such an exposure control device and which is capable of programmed exposure control and applicable to lens interchangeable cameras.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed programmed exposure control cameras which permit manual selection of various programs for exposure control, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,765 and 3,964,073. However, such cameras, leaving the selection of the program to a photographer, are not always convenient and are particularly difficult to handle for programmed exposure control photography if many interchangeable lenses are used.